vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kitsuneae
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shivers Gameplay.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MFGreth1 (Talk) 01:28, May 19, 2012 RE: Puzzle page Hello, thanks for contacting me. I'm new with the whole wikia editing and didn't know what size to chose. Just looked at other pages and copied the numbers. I'm leaving it at 100px now and rename pics when I upload them. Have a nice evening/night/day wherever you're from. --Frostgeist Re: Link Removal Hi First of all sorry for that situation. I didn't delete those links intentionally. I noticed that Hellnight link dissappeared but I thought that someone removed it. I didn't noticed other links. Probably I messed something while I was editing that page. I remember that I had problem with uploading photo to "The Note" section. After uploading it a usual window appeared but all blank and only with "upload photo" headline. I checked list of images that were recently added but it wasn't there. Later I tried to add if few more times but with the same result. After your message i re-added those links (with new link to Fatal Frame 4 translation) but after publication I got the same problem. Page looks like nothing happen and links are still not there. I'm new with wikia editing so if you know what is a cause of this problem it will help me a lot. Re: Editing 101 I edited it once more and now it seems to be ok. Saving wasn't the problem because I tried both publish buttons. It seems that the problem was with link creating window. If url and text to display are the same the link won't show on the edited page. Previously I set them to be the same because they were this way before this situation. Someone must have simply pasted them to the descriptions and they somehow worked until all of this. It's probably how wikia works. Either way thanks for message and help. Have a good day/night. Sakahagi (talk) 13:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) AIF links Some AIF author made an account here and went through, changing the links all to point toward aifgames.com instead of what they were supposed to link to. That's what I changed about the links: I put them back to the way they were before mister AIF author redirected them to what is presumably his site. I'm guessing this is just a derp moment, so no hard feelings. Kotep (talk) 17:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't bother editing or undoing anything for now. I'd like to see where this goes. --Dejiko (talk) 01:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply: don't bother right now I pretty much meant to leave them to their own devices. Partially because I was curious what they'd delete but also what they'd leave. Leave the edits they made, since, all things considered, it is /v/'s editing and our collective wiki (technically, that is). Also, I'd like to avoid editing wars from now on, unless it's something REALLY contested (I don't know what, but it'd have to actually be something important to be worth caring about). So far it seems they've done pretty nicely. As for Ouya, well, if they don't want to acknowledge it, so be it, I guess. We can still leave the page, if anyone wants to actually give a fuck about it or the system (at this point, I find that to be sincerely doubtful), just remove the front-page link to it so they don't throw anymore fits. This was an interesting day, at least for me. --Dejiko (talk) 13:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The problem with the other layout I absolutely must disagree about the condensed layout. Separating the columns makes it look better, more readable, and is more consistent with most pages. The only downside I concede is the sorting issue, but then the proper solution would be to rename the files themselves in a consistent manner. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Tested the design you defend, go take a look. Seriously, it's butt-ugly and the readability is FAR worse. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Just forget it Here's why the new design can't fly: it lacks white space. In graphic design, publishing, advertising, etc. -- white space is precious: what you don't put there is as important as what you to. Cramming the most content in the least space is a huge mistake, because it makes harder to distinguish individual pieces of information. In the current design, there is white space around the games' titles, so they are easily readable. Putting title and cover together makes everything cluttered, so it's harder to read the title - hell, it's visually hard to even distinguish them from the covers. In print, there would be ways - color, size, font - to stress the titles and subdue the covers enough to put them together; but this does not seem to be viable here. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Superfluous Categories If you see an anonymous contributor or a day-old contributor adding stupid Category: to pages, don't get upset; they're bots that are meddling with all *.wikia.com sites. Just undo the change, there's no human that will hear you trying to teach them politeness. --Mozai (talk) 00:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) errors from Wikia ''> Database returned error "1146: Table 'statsdb_mart.rollup_wiki_article_pageviews' doesn't exist (10.12.68.106)". '' That's Wikia -- the hosting company -- having trouble. 'Fraid there's nothing we can do. --Mozai (talk) Okami Recommendation Thank you for compromising on that. Sorry if I was a bit blunt before. - MFGreth 00:22, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Splatoon I've already explained as to why it makes no sense, but here it is again: Online content only affects online play. Someone who doesn't have internet access will not be able to access the main meat of Splatoon. So it doesn't matter if said on-disc contains 5 maps, 20 maps or even 100 maps: these consumers you're advocating for cannot access the content to begin with. There is no offline bot mode or anything that let's you try out these cool new maps and weapons. The same can be said about every online-only game, such as MMOs. It's as silly as saying that vanilla WoW had barebones endgame raiding, but Blizzard has since patched in dozens more. It serves no value to someone reading this Wikia, looking to buy it. The point of the wiki is not to keep track of patch notes, it's for short and concise recommendations. Splatoon is shit for someone with no internet connection, that is already in the description, even mentioning the 5h campaign, nobody is denying that. For everyone else, there are currently 14 online maps with more to come. The patch history is irrelevant, and if you're going to mention this here, so prominently, it's only honest of you to go through every other game with an online only mode and doing the same. There's no need to single out Splatoon and mention twice that at launch not only the SP was lacking in content but also the MP. Look, if there were an offline bot mode, I'd 100% agree with you. Offline people would be fucked. As it is now, you have no leg to stand on and are grasping at straws(I mean, storage as an argument? Come the fuck on, most "DLC" content throughout release until August was locked on-disc, meaning tiny patches, even the major 2.0 update that rebalanced things was only 700mb 280mb, every major game has bigger patches). Nesther (talk) 03:08, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Splatoon Ok seeing as your rhetoric has shifted its focus on to storage, let's tackle that. Sure, the Wii U has limited space, but don't forget that the majority of Wii U's sold are the 32GB versions. The 8GB basic one has basically been discontinued, and isn't used for any of the bundles, least of all the Splatoon bundle which contains the 32GB one. The 32GB one is the star of every Wii U bundle, except for that old Skylanders one. Second, I've corrected the initial message, the actual major 2.0 update, which came after most maps were unlocked (I repeat, the data WAS ON THE DISC, just locked) was much smaller than 700mb, look it up. Splatoons patch files tend to be rather small in general, if you do the research, adding them up hardly puts a dent on your storage. Third, using what you said about Splatoon being the only game that relies on DLC...that basically works in its favor, as there's no other Wii U game to steal precious storage, eh? Now your second paragraph is a bit silly and paints you as having an awkward, personal vendetta against the game, so I'm not going to go into that. It's popularity and success speaks for itself. Now to really drive my point home and end this silly discussion, I'll answer your original question as to "Why does the information need to be removed? It's half a sentence so it doesn't take up much room etc.": Redundancy. Read through the Splatoon description again. Take your time. You will notice two paragraphs already explicitly mentioning the main game being online. Do we really need your frankly, not so insightful, comment adding a third disclaimer and that an online game at one point had less content? Nobody is concerned with the state of Splatoon 1.0's main mode, as it cannot be played. At all. Jimmy getting the game new, after reading the wiki and deciding he wants an online game, will go home, download a couple of small patches, and be greeted with 14 or more maps. And that's that. If Jimmy doesn't have an internet connection he only gets to play the campaign and the Battle Dojo. It's really that simple, the unlocked content that has been released since launch do not affect the campaign or Dojo. I don't think you realize what an odd, and illogical position you're in here. It makes me think that you don't really understand Splatoon and might have never played it.Nesther (talk) 04:13, December 21, 2015 (UTC)